


fate

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	fate

The WWE doctors wanted to see him. It sounded stupid even to himself but he needed to get out of the house and he needed to see some faces outside of Kim’s. He honestly loved the woman. She was amazing, she loved him and Alanna, her boys were great, the kids were already acting like they were siblings. It would have been easy to say ‘I do’ if it wasn’t for one thing. One thing he couldn’t think about as he walked into the night’s office. Work was the only place he could escape home to clear his mind. Yeah, the woman traveled with him but now that she was busy, he was able to talk her into staying by telling her he’d spend more time on the plane than he would anywhere else.

Sitting down, the sling was unvelcroed. “You sure you don’t mind, Hunter?” His mentor’s waved it off. “Randy, you know you’re always welcomed around here.” The caring tone sounded almost natural with the Game’s trademark rumble. The man never stayed in the arena offices too long- there was a lot behind the scenes of the business.

An empty room. Blues scanned the surroundings before settling more comfortably into the chair. It was overly calm. No kids to hangout with or wrestlers barging in to complain. It almost made him think that Hunter had told everyone to give him some time. His head met the leather backing just as the door opened. “Where have you been?” His gaze landed on the Brit. “At home. What have you came to complain about?” Paige made herself at home by sitting on the desk. “Well, there’s this guy and he’s never around anymore. I think he should be fired.” Randy shook his head. “The guy’s too loved.” The bantered continued as they took turns. “No he’s not. The guy’s just a whole lotta hype.” A grin mirrored the Diva’s. This wasn’t burying his doubts any deeper. “Good thing you don’t decide my fate.”

The Viper found himself staring at a pale finger. “Oh, but I do.” The woman’s accented seemed thicker with the gentle threat. “I hold your life in the palm of my hand, Orton.” It was partially true. If he couldn’t figure it out before the altar, he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. Arms were folded over his chest. “Do you? Mind telling me what you’re planning to make it?” It was a legitimate question. These doubts had been bothering him for weeks and thinking wasn’t helping any. If there was someone around who wanted to tell him what the right choice was he’d put aside his hatred of authority and listen to them. Her hands sweetly dipped to touch the spot of desk between her legs while she spoke. “No. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Noticing the small details about the glampire should have been enough of an answer to tell him marriage shouldn’t be a goal for any time soon.

Paul walked back in to cut the visit short. “Randy-” Randy and Paige both looked at the voice. “Triple H!” The Diva jumped off the desk to go over to the door. “I wanted to talk to you about Emma. She’s still down in NXT and I think she’d be better off here. With me.” Going to bat for a friend was sweet from every view but management. “I’ve already told you girls that it’s best for business that she stay where she is.” Aggravation was heard from both of them. “Randy, if you need anything, I’ll be somewhere else.” The 46 year old was obviously desperate to get away from his employee. It didn’t seem possible once Paige informed him that she’d be following his every step. “Nice to have you both leave. Neither of you helped with anything.”


End file.
